A Black Family Story
by franv
Summary: „The pure-blood families are all interrelated." - Sirius Black (OotP) I decided to go a bit crazy with that idea... All main characters are descendants of an unnamed Gaunt, whose daughter became the mother of Phineas Nigelus Black... Slash (not graphic), mpreg, some (minor) abuse, mentions of paedophilia (mostly in first chapter), bashing


AN: „The pure-blood families are all interrelated." - Sirius Black (OotP)

I decided to go a bit crazy with that idea... All main characters are descendants of an unnamed Gaunt, whose daughter became the mother of Phineas Nigelus Black... I used the original Black family tree and added to or twisted it to comply to my ideas.

The first chapter is basically a timeline of the happenings before Lord Voldemort's downfall.

Warnings: Slash (not graphic), mpreg, some (minor) abuse,mentions of paedophilia, bashing (you have to read it to find out who gets bashed), might add some more...

Disclaimer: Not mine, I own just some characters.

If you want to beta, let me know.

* * *

Prologue: The Early Years

June 1942 - Middle of the second World War, somewhere in England.

He had just killed them. He had never felt better and worse at the same time. All he knew about his paternal family was that they were some rich people, who lived close to his maternal family and that his father had left his pregnant mother. He went to Little Hangleton to find out why. They had ridiculed him, declared him a freak when it was obvious that he was their better... But at least he had learned the name of his mother, Merope Gaunt.

When Tom went to the Gaunt shack, he found out that his grandfather, Marvolo, died years ago. His uncle Morfin was just pathetic. The only useful thing he learned here was, he was the last descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin (or so he thought).

* * *

September 1942 – Hogwarts

While searching the library, Tom stumbled across several mentions of the Chamber of the Secrets. Subtly asking Prof. Binns, he got the information that there was an unnamed monster inside. As Slytherin was famous for his ability to speak to snakes, Tom concluded that it had to be a snake. Which meant he would be able to control it. But first he had to find the Chamber.

* * *

January 1943 – Hogwarts

Staying at Hogwarts had been a brilliant idea. The teachers mostly ignored him, though the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Dumbledore, kept quite a close eye on Tom. Still, he found the entrance to the Chamber, on Boxing Day. Even better, the monster inside turned out to be a Basilisk, one of the deadliest creatures ever existing. Only days after the other students returned, Eileen Prince had annoyed the stupid mudblood Myrtle, who in turn sought refuge in the very bathroom holding the Chamber's entrance. Tom didn't hesitate to call the Basilisk.

Tom quickly understood that it would be a bad idea to kill of all mudbloods, at least at this time. But he was still confused that everyone accepted Hagrid as the guilty party. A Half-Giant he may be, but violent he was not. It was laughable.

Speaking of the older Prince girl, as a pure-blood she would be a suitable wife to continue the line of Slytherin. Maybe he should contact the Prince patriarch and his wife and announce himself as the Slytherin heir, after them swearing an oath of course.

* * *

1945 – Little Hangleton

The thrice damned Prince girl had dared to run away with a muggle... Only days before their engagement was supposed to become public knowledge. But it didn't matter now, she was to old anyway. And Tom had enough followers who willingly offered their young children to warm his bed. The young Lestrange heir was just edible. And unbelievable tight. And his screams of horror and pain were delicious to hear. And to make it even better, his old friend Abraxas offered his first-born daughter as a wife.

* * *

1957 – Little Hangleton

By now everyone knew the name he made for himself, Lord Voldemort. Every month he chose another young child to warm his bed, most of the times they were mudbloods. And always they were killed, but only after his Death Eaters had them for months, sometimes longer. The longest time, such a whore spemt in the dungeons, was 3 years. By the time the girl was killed, she had just given birth. However, before she was killed, she was forced to witness the death of her child and how the other always hungry prisoners devoured the cut up corpse of her baby.

* * *

1958 – Prince Manor

Dorea Prince, nee Black, was grieving. Her husband of the last 38 years had died without a warning. He had just dropped dead. And her son was currently in Russia, to re-establish some business contact. And her older daughter ran away 20 years ago and they hadn't had any contact since, not even a letter. And her younger daughter just had yet another miscarriage. And everything just was wrong.

* * *

1959 – Potter Manor

Dorea was now Dorea Potter, wife of the 20 years younger Potter Lord. Who was the last Potter and had no heir as of yet. It was quite a scandal. But her older daughter just let her know, she was having a baby by early 1960. And her younger daughter just gave birth to a healthy boy. And herself, she just found out, she was pregnant as well, with 60 years of age... That would cause another scandal. Her child would be slightly younger than her grandsons.

* * *

1964 – Little Hangleton

Lord Voldemort was getting married. His bride was Lydia Malfoy, 12 years. And the contract basically made her a sex-slave. Of course she had to birth the first son within 1 year of the marriage. If that didn't happen, she would be facing the same fate as all whores in the dungeons.

One month after their so called wedding day, the pregnancy of Lady Lydia was confirmed and she was put into quarters next to the Dark Lord.

* * *

September 1971 – Hogwarts

One Severus Snape was jusr sorted into Slytherin and confused as hell. Just before the Hogwarts Express left, his mother informed him that he would be in the same year as his cousin, one Peter Pettigrew, and his "uncle", one James Potter. In the train, he had spent all of his time with his best friend, Lily Evans, who now was a Gryffindor, just as Peter and James. To make it worse, his so called uncle was talking to Lily, he was going to loose her to that twit...

* * *

1972 – Little Hangleton

The Order of the Phoenix had raided Riddle Manor. The Dark Lords' elves had managed to get his children out in time. But his pregnant wife had been found and cursed. She died giving birth and the child died within the hour. While he never loved her, she was just a possession after all, they destroyed something which was his. After this day, Lord Voldemorts' eyes stayed blood-red.

* * *

1976 – Hogwarts

After calling Lily a mudblood while being humiliated by the Marauders, their friendship was finally over. Only a few days later Severus found out, that Lily was now dating James. The only one of them, who was feeling somewhat sorry, was Peter. They both started meeting after curfew. Severus learned that better was engaged to one Vega Black, from a side-branch of the famous family. Peter learned that, after her husband's death, Eileen had engaged Severus to the younger Lestrange, Rabastan.

* * *

1979 – Malfoy Manor

Lucius was not amused. After his sister's death, the Dark Lord had made his home the Dark side's headquarters. That man was responsible for her death, for crying out loud. At least her children were safe at Durmstrang and not at Hogwarts.

* * *

February 1979 – Potter Manor

Neither Charlus nor Dorea were amused. James had knocked up a mudblood, some Lily Evans. And if that wasn't bad enough, he refused to marry her. But in the end their threats to disown him were successful.

* * *

August 1979 – Hog's Head

One Albus Dumbledore was worried. He just witnessed a prophecy proclaiming the downfall of the Dark Lord. And the Snape boy had overheard it. He was a Death Eater, of that the headmaster of Hogwarts was sure.

* * *

October 1979 – Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office

The Snape boy just had confessed to having reported the prophecy to the Dark Lord. And now he begged the Headmaster to keep Lily Potter safe. That was odd, Dumbledore thought. The saviour would be born when the seventh months died. That meant the end of July, didn't it. And the Potter twins were born on 30.9.1979, though between 11 pm and 12 am. It didn't make any sense.

* * *

31.10.1981, 7 pm – Pettigrew Manor

The Dark Lord was crucioing the pregnant Lady Pettigrew. Her screams were enough to break any man. And it had started hours ago... just because Peter wasn't home. By the time he came back from work, she was begging for death. After being tortured and being forced to witness the torture of his wife, Lord Voldemort finally told Peter what he wanted. Having the option between loosing his beloved wife and his friends, Peter told the Dark Lord the location of the Potters. By the time Peter had brought his wife to St. Mungo's, it was too late to save the unborn child. He never signed up for this when he became a Death Eater. And he had engaged his son to the Dark Lord's son...

* * *

31.10.1981, 10 pm – Godric's Hollow

The additional wards other than the Fidelius broke within seconds. Disposing the muggle caretaker, Voldemort sneered. The couple basically left the children alone. Of course there was as well Pettigrew's son, whom he would spare for now. Blasting the door open, he cackled and entered the nursery...


End file.
